


Chocolate Bar

by Dragonbite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bargaining, Drabble, M/M, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbite/pseuds/Dragonbite
Summary: His chocolate bar was being held hostage.
Relationships: Criller, Cross/Killer, Kross - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Lighthearted smut.

Cross entered the castle, returning from a mission he was assigned by Nightmare. Dust had gone with him, but now that their job was done Dust had no intent on sticking around, so he quickly picked up his pace and left Cross to eat the dust, not that he minded. In fact, now that he was alone… 

The black and white skeleton looked around. He didn’t have much time left before the chocolate bar in his pocket would melt. Briskly, he pulled it out of his pocket. He had saved it from the AU he was attacking with Dust, and he’s eternally grateful for it. His mouth watered at the mere thought of the chocolate bar, at the sight of it’s glorious wrapper shielding the inner goodness. He smiled, peeling back the wrapper and stashing it into his pocket to throw away later out of habit. However, right as he had glanced down, he felt the bar slip from his fingers. Cross snapped his attention forward again to see Killer, across the hallway, his back leaned against the wall, chocolate bar in hand. 

“That’s mine!” Cross shouted, but he knew reasoning with the snakey bitch was futile, so he already threw himself forward, his knife summoned at his command. 

“Watch it, twinkle toes!” Killer remarked. “Wouldn’t want Boss to get upset. He’s in a horrible mood right now.” He stood up, shielding the chocolate bar behind him. “One wrong move and the chocolate goes into my jacket, fluffbuckets.” 

Cross glared at him. “You’re kidding me.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to eat it,” he drawled, chuckling as the corners of his lips perked. 

“You want something from me, then?” Cross asked, removing his knife. No point in keeping it around if he can’t even use it. 

“You know me so well, badger boy,” he remarked. “I want you to suck my dick for it.” 

Cross stared at him, taken aback by the mere thought of doing anything remotely sexual with Killer. Of course, Killer had made jokes before, but he had done so with everyone, including Nightmare. It didn’t seem like this was a joke this time, however. It never did, but this time it seemed less likely, as Killer never corrected it if it was one. 

After an awkward moment of gawking, Cross straightened his position and barked, “You’re serious?” 

The tear-cheeked skeleton laughed. “Yes, I’m serious. If you want this chocolate for yourself you have to suck my dick,” he affirmed. “Don’t worry, though. We can do it in private.” 

“That’s not at all comforting, _whatsoever_ ,” Cross retorted, taking a few steps back at the leering face Killer was making. 

“I can keep the chocolate all to myself, then?” Killer asked cheekily, holding the chocolate bar to his mouth. “Mmm… Chocolate. I _love_ chocolate.” He grinned as he watched Cross’s face of dismay. 

“Fine! Fine, okay! I’ll…” He trailed off, staring at the floor in consideration as to what he was about to agree to. Sucking Killer’s dick for a chocolate bar… Who knows when the next chance will be to get one. He let out a sigh, resigning as he looked up to Killer again. “Fine, I’ll suck your dick. In my room, so you can leave me the fuck alone with MY chocolate.” 

Killer’s grin widened. “Great. Let’s go, then, twinkle toes.” 

It was an awkward way to his room. Killer had rewrapped the bar and was holding it in his hands to prevent it from melting any more than what it already has. He was still holding it hostage. Cross didn’t necessarily blame him, but he was still annoyed by the thought of him with his chocolate. Of course he had to steal it and use it against him. 

The couple entered the room. Cross shut and locked the door behind him. When he looked up, Killer was leaning against one of the posts of his bed, smirking. Cross sighed, rolling his eyes, approaching him and getting on his knees. He placed his hands next to him on the floor for support. 

“Aww, kitten, don’t be so upset,” Killer cooed, patting Cross’s head. Cross’s lips curled in disgust. Killer laughed, drawing down his pants. He already had his cherry-red cock summoned. “I’ll make it quick for your chocolate. Now start sucking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t remember where, but I saw something where Killer called Cross a badger boy and wanted to use it here. That and twinkle toes.


End file.
